A Neighbour in Need
by hollypiper
Summary: *Chapters 4,5 and 6 are UP NOW!!!!!!!*The girls new neighbours have more to hide that they think, when Piper hears screams of a little girls she takes matters into her own hands
1. Part 1

A Neighbour in Need by hp3  
D: you know the drill  
  
Note: not much to say Leo and Piper are married, umm not too such if Paige is going to be in this one oh and Prue is in this one. Oh and I'm a P/C fan so don't be too surprised if there are more P/C parts than P/L but I'll try LOL  
  
  
Part 1  
Five yr old Sera-Lynn sat in the back seat of the old pick-up of her foster father Jonathan, hugging her old teddy bear tightly. As they both drove to yet another house but this time in San Francisco. It was beginning to be a monthly thing, when they would have to get up and leave the state and go to another.  
  
As the old truck drove up the drive way of the new house Sera still didn't see it for she was to short to see over the widow in the back seat. When the truck finally came to a stop Sera sat quietly as before, trebling waiting for Jonathan to get out the car, but in stead he turned around from the front and said to her roughly  
  
"Aye kid get up off your lazy tail and help move the boxes into the house!"  
  
Sera just nodded her little head, terrified he might hurt her as she slowly opened the door but when she looked down, she was too short for her small leg to reach the floor, she breathed in deeply ready to jump out, still clutching on to her stuff toy, she turned to face outside with her legs dangling off the side of the car, she put her feet on the door about to push her self off but her left foot slipped causing her to fall out the door and on to the hard floor, she let out a slight screaming clutching on to her right knee, which was got scrapped pretty badly. She prayed and hoped Jonathan hadn't heard her, knowing all to well that if he did he would just hurt her even more than she was hurt. Her little heart started to pound when she heard footsteps coming towards her, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the slap she thought she was going to get from Jonathan. She jumped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder followed by a soft concerned voice.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"  
Sera turned around to see a young woman looking at her sweetly and a young man standing next to her also smiling but, Sera still feared that the man might hit her. Sera had no energy to get up and run, that's when she saw the woman stretch out her hand saying  
"Are you okay?"  
Sera still looked at the both of them in awe, she was surprised to see the woman stoop down next to her still looking at her sweetly.  
"You got quite a scrape there, You need some help sweetie?" the woman asked her sweetly  
'Sweetie' no one had ever called Sera that, but the woman who didn't even know her did. Sera nodded her head slightly. The man also stooped next to her and smiled just like the woman.  
"You want me to have a look at that?" he asked, about to touch Sera's knee but Sera looked at him terrified moving slowly away from him. The woman looked startled at her reaction but kept on smiling.  
"Don't worry Leo isn't going to hurt you sweetie he's just going to look at it to make it feel better." She reassured Sera  
Sera looked at him then back to the woman, the woman smiled at her reassuring her again, and Sera moved a little closer so that Leo could have a better look at her knee. Leo touched her knee as softly as possible so it won't hurt her looking at it carefully, Sera winced when he touched it.  
"Just a little scrape nothing to worry about , but make sure to wash it out okay?" he told her smiling  
Sera looked at the both of them and nodded slightly.  
"need some help getting up?" the woman asked her.  
Sera looked at her nodded her head timidly.  
The woman smiled at her, and helped her up, and helped her dust off the dust on her dress.  
"what's your name sweetie?" the woman asked her  
"Sera-Lynn." Sera answered softly  
"That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl like you." They told her  
Sera looked up at them and smiled slightly  
"Now that's were your smile went." The woman told her giving her a tickle, which made Sera smile and giggle at the same time.  
"I'm Piper and this is Leo we're your new neighbours." The woman who said her name was Piper told her  
Sera nodded her head and smiled but then she heard Jonathan yelling for her, it made her jump she knew she was in trouble now.  
"is that your daddy?" Piper asked her  
Sera shock her head, "No he's just my foster father."  
"SERA!!!!!!!" Jonathan yelled again standing on the porch looking at her  
"Bye!" Sera told them running off bravely knowing exactly what was coming.  
Piper and Leo watched as the little girl ran up the stairs to her foster father, as the two of them walked towards the manor, Piper was still looking at Sera and her foster father, even though Piper couldn't hear what they were saying Piper could tell Sera's foster father was yelling at Sera, then she saw him take Sera by the hand and dragged Sera into the house, what Piper didn't realized was the Jonathan was actually squeezing the living day lights out of the poor five year old who kept back her tears, while Jonathan dragged her inside. 


	2. Part 2

Piper and Leo walked into the manor talking about Sera when Phoebe walked out from the dinning room hearing them talk about a cute little girl, Phoebe thought they were talking about something else and got all excited  
"Piper your going to have a baby girl!!!" she yelled in excitement  
"no Phoebe…."   
"Prue!!!!! Piper's going to have a baby!!!!"   
"Phoebe I'm not……"  
" Cole!!!!!! Prue!!!! Get down here!!!"  
"Phoebe……"  
Suddenly Prue came running down the stairs all excited  
"Did I just hear you right! Pipe your going to have a baby!!!!!!"  
"Guys…."  
"Whose having a baby?" Cole asked walking into the room  
"Piper!!!"  
"Oh my god I'm going to be an Aunt!!!!'  
"Guys…."  
"this is sooo cool what are you going to call her?"  
"Guys…."  
"Melinda duh Pheebs."  
"GUYS!!!!!!!!!" Piper yelled trying to get her extremely hyper sisters to shut up, she looked over at Leo who was trying his best not to laugh but failing horribly, "Leo!! Guys I'm don't going to have a baby!"  
Prue and Phoebe looked at her disappointed, "But I heard you and Leo talking about a little girl." Phoebe said  
"Yeah but we were talking about our new neighbour, Sera, she's the sweetest little girl I've ever seen!"  
"New neighbours? I didn't know the McKenzie's moved out." Phoebe said  
" No in Dan's old house." Piper told them, she looked over at Leo and smiled teasingly, "You remember Dan don't you?"  
Leo thought about it for a while, "Dan? Nope never heard of him."  
"of course you did, remember Dan, tall, great tan, nice cheek bones and nice body Dan!" Phoebe teased also  
"Ahem!" Cole cleared his throat, Phoebe looked up at him and chuckle then gave him a kiss, "Nothing for you to worry about sweetie."   
"Pheebs can't say nothing now can she!" Prue said.  
  
"What were you doing talking to, two strangers!!" Jonathan growled at Sera, slapping her across the face which was so powerful on her small body it send her flying back on the floor, causing her to hit her back. Sera let out a slight scream hoping Jonathan didn't hear her.  
"Answer me child!!" he shouted  
Walking up to her, he raised his hand over her small fragile body ready to give her another blow, "Well!" he shouted getting impatient.  
"Dey…..dey…helped me when….I fall.." she said softly trebling with every word, she winced ready for the next one, and as if on cue she got it, she bit her lip trebling try her hardest not to let the tears fall, but there was so much a five yr old could take, but this five yr old knew that if she let the tears fall only pain was to come after. Jonathan raised his hand over her again to hit her again just for the fun of it, but luckily for Sera the alarm on his watch went off, he looked at it a steups in disgust.  
"We'll finish this later I'm going to work, I expect to see dinner when I reach home!!" he yelled hitting her one more time, which she didn't expect and screamed out in pain but as quick as she screamed she covered her mouth with her hand hoping he wouldn't do it again. Jonathan just got up and left the house.  
  
'Dinner' she was five years old and she already knew how to make dinner and take care of her self. Sera took the chair from the dinning room and pushed it into the kitchen so she could reach the stove. She made the only thing she knew how to make hotdogs, put them in water let them boil and that was it. Sera sat on the old couch in the very empty living room butting a wet cloth on her head where she got hit, her arm and on her knee, looking at her knee a smiled formed on her face when she thought about Piper and Leo, when they helped her, Sera never met any one who was so nice to her. Sera winced when she accidentally hit her arm on the couch, she hoped Jonathan would be gone for a long time like normal.   
  
Some times he would go with out saying anything or leave anything for Sera and wouldn't come back till a fortnight or even longer. Before Sera didn't like being alone but now she learned the long he was gone the safer she would be. A few tears rolled down her cheek, as she started to cry, but she jumped when she heard the door bell ring. She got up and went by the window to see who it was and was surprised to see Piper by the door with something in her hand smiling, she wiped the tears from her face in her dress and went to answer the door, putting a smile on her face.  
  
Piper stood over the oven waiting for her last patch of cookies to finish, when she heard munching coming from behind her, she knew exactly who was munching on her cookies,  
"Pheebs would you stop eating my……Cole?" Piper asked surprised to see Cole standing over her cookies and his face stuffed with a cookie so he couldn't talk.   
She was about to say something but she heard giggles coming from behind the counter. She chuckled she knew her baby sister was there probably munching on her cookies, while Cole got blamed for it, Cole was about to say something but his mouth was still filled with cookies  
"Cole you shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" Piper scolded, "Go ahead and eat just make sure and NOT to leave any for Phoebe she's so greedy!"  
Cole chuckled in between swallowing his cookie. Piper also chuckled seeing Phoebe's head pop up from behind the counter.  
"Aye! I want!!" she said reaching for a cookie but Piper slapped it away.  
"These are not for you little sister!" she warned  
"No fair!" Phoebe pouted  
"You'll get the other batch to share with Leo and Prue, but these are for Sera."  
"Sera? The little girl you just met?"  
"Yeah, Pheebs you should have seen her she seemed so scared when Leo was going to look at her knee to see if she scraped it bad, she sooo small, and cute!! But when I saw her foster father come out and call for her I had this bad feeling, I don't know it's just when he was calling for her it sounded so harsh, not what I expected from her father." Piper told her taking the last batch out, "I saw him drive out their drive way just now and I'm sure I didn't see Sera in the truck either, who would leave a 4 year old girl alone in a house when it's almost….. in fact scratch that who would leave a 4 yr old little girl alone at all!!"  
"Piper you don't think he…." Phoebe said not wanting to finish he sentence  
"I don't know Pheebs but that's why I' going over there now!" Piper said putting the cookies into a container and went over my Sera's house.  
  
Piper walked up the stairs, and rang the door bell waiting for some one to answer when she saw Sera looking through the window at her she smiled and waved at Sera. A few seconds later Sera came and answered the door smiling at Piper, Piper was shocked to see a big bruise on Sera's face and arm, Piper walked in side, stooped down, and looked at Sera concerned  
"Sweetie what happened?" she asked concerned hopping it wasn't what she thought it was.  
"Not…..nothing." Sera lied, she hated she had to lie to Piper.  
"Why don't you tell me the truth?" Piper asked nicely   
"I fall down stairs and….and…and I hit…my arm…and…dd. My head." Sera lied  
"Awe sweetie….where's you foster father?" Piper asked  
"He left to work."  
"Is any one here with you?'  
Sera shook her head 'no'  
"When is he coming back?"  
"I'm not sure…." Sera started, "but I tink l…ll…late `night."  
"Okay well how about you come and stay by me till he comes home?"  
Sera looked at her, that was all she needed to here and Sera jumped in Piper's arms startling Piper.  
Piper smiled at the little girl and lift her up in her arms   
"I made some cookies for you sweetie." Piper said opening the container, but then closing it Sera looked at her disappointed.  
"Aw sweetie I'm still going to give you, but first I want you and me to go by my home first, besides if we go now we might still be able to get more if my sister doesn't eat all." Piper said as she walked out Sera's house closing the door and as she still had Sera in her arms. 


	3. Part 3

Piper walked into the manor Sera still in her arms, but as they were walking into the living room Sera scrunched up her face, when Piper looked to see why Sera did that, Piper let out a laugh, for in front of them were Phoebe and Cole making out yet again on the couch  
"Guys!" Piper said trying to get their attention, but then Sera started to cough constantly and she wasn't stopping which got Piper worried.  
"Sera, sweetie are you okay?" she asked rubbing Sera's back as Sera slowly stopped  
Sera looked at her and nodded slightly.  
"How about we get some water for you?" Phoebe asked her sweetly, "Hi I'm Phoebe."  
Sera looked at her and gave her a small smile.   
As Piper carried Sera to the kitchen with Phoebe and Cole behind. Piper put Sera on the counter about to let go but Sera refuse to let her go, which surprise everyone, so Phoebe went to get some water for Sera.  
"Here you go, Sera." Phoebe said handing it to her, Sera took it from her and gulped it down.  
"Some one was thirsty!" Piper said smiling, but when she saw Sera was looking at something kinda scared, she followed the little girls gaze as did Phoebe and they both realized she was looking at Cole  
"That's Cole, don't worry he's not going to hurt you." Phoebe said soothing  
Sera looked at him then back to Piper, Piper nodded her head reassuring her like with Leo.  
"Well don't just stand there come and say some thing!" Phoebe told him.  
Cole looked at her not really sure if her should  
"Pheebs, I'm not good with children." He whispered to her  
"course you are!" she said matter-of-factly, turning to face him.  
Piper looked at her sister and then back to Sera who was sitting quietly staring at her,  
"Hey kiddo how about you and me go look for Leo?" she asked  
Sera looked at her and smiled, Piper smiled back at her taking her in her arms and handing the plate of cookies to Sera to hold. As the two of them walked out the kitchen they heard the front door slam in loudly followed by something that was thrown on the ground causing a loud thud. Sera suddenly got terrified thinking the worst and held on to Piper tightly.  
"Dammit!!" they heard Prue yell walking into the living room plopping on the couch, "That-that-that man! I swear he's so da…." Prue started but Piper walked in with Sera in her arms. "Da….darling, whose this little darling?"  
Piper chuckled at her sister's save of saying the word in front of Sera, Sera looked at Prue a little scared she might do her something. Prue walked up to her and smiled sweetly.  
"Don't worry about her she won't hurt a fly! Just a little crazy." Piper told Sera who started to laugh at Prue who made a face at Piper then said to Sera, "Don't take her on I she /I is the one that's a little crazy."   
But both of them was surprised to see Sera shake her head, "Nuh uh, she nice lady."  
"Thank you sweetie." Piper told her smiling, then faced Prue, "See some one's smart here."  
Suddenly Sera started another coughing fit again, which got both of them worried,  
"let's go and get you some water, Sera." Prue told her   
"honey, are you sick?" Piper asked her  
Sera looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well how about we go get you some water and look for some cough syrup for you okay?" Piper told her   
Sera looked at her and smiled hugging her, but started to cough again, as Piper started to rub her back gently. As they walked into the kitchen Piper realized her sister and Cole had weren't in the kitchen, when Piper put Sera on the counter, like last time, Sera still refuse to let her go, so Prue got Sera some water for her as Sera drank most of it still hugging Piper.  
"Sera sweetie, why don't you let me go so I can go and get the medicine for you?" Piper asked nicely.  
"uh- uhh." She said shaking her head left to right   
Prue chuckled, "Don't worry Pipe I'll look for it."  
She said going into the fridge.  
"Nope nothing, do you think it might be in the medicine cabinet?"   
"nah hardly likely of us putting it there seeing it suppose to be in the fridge."  
"True, besides wouldn't it be too strong for her?"  
"Oh god I totally forgot about that! I'll ask Leo to go get it for me."  
"Ask me to do what for you?" Leo asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw Piper holding Sera.  
"Hiya! Sera!" he told her, and stretched his hands out to her and Sera looked at him and went in his arms but still kept on looking at Piper.  
"Children's cough syrup for Sera."  
"okay sure no problem." He said handing Sera back to Piper after she handed him some money.  
"Actually Leo I'll come with you I have to pick up some stuff." Prue said to him   
"Okay sure."  
"We'll let me go and get my bag and we can go."  
"Yea, bye kiddo, bye sweetie." Leo said to them, giving a kiss to Piper on her cheek as Sera looked at both of them, Leo gave Sera a kiss on her forehead also, which also surprised her, she gave him a small smile as he left.  
  
'A kiss!' now that was something Sera never ever got or felt, she always saw grown-ups kiss their children her age on their head or cheek or something, but she never felt one, but today she did, to someone she didn't even know. A lot of different thoughts went through this little five yr old's head. 'how could people who now met her be so nice to her? But yet her foster father who knew her for over a year, never once even talked to her nicely or even talk to her all he ever did was yell at her or hit her.'   
Suddenly they heard the sound of an old rackety truck pull up on the drive way. Sera knew exactly who that was. Piper looked at Sera worried.  
"That's my foster father." Sera said quietly  
"Okay well let's go and carry you over so we wouldn't worry." Piper told her, but Piper only was thinking angrily, 'like he would care!' at the back of her mind she didn't want to carry Sera over but she knew it would just cause more trouble for the five yr old.  
Sera looked at her and nodded slightly, not wanting to go as much as piper didn't want to take her, but Piper knew she had to, Sera on the other hand wasn't too sure.  
As the two of them made their way to Sera's house through the back door of the kitchen, Sera came down from Piper's arms, and gave Piper a frightening look, but some how Piper understood and nodded. As they got closer Sera had let go of Piper's hand and turned to face her, Piper stooped down to the little girl's level.  
"You want me to go with you?"  
"No." the little girl shook her head bravely  
Piper gave nodded and gave her a hug and whispered to her.  
"Don't worry I'll come back for you I promise."  
Sera nodded her head and bravely walked off to her house.  
  
Sera slowly walked up the stairs knowing all to well what would happen to her but then Piper's words repeated in her mind every time she took a step, 'I'll come back for you.' Sera smiled in ward knowing Piper would keep her promise, maybe now and finally Sera's prayers would be answered, after a year of praying for some one to come a take her away from Jonathan, maybe these people were the ones to take her away from the pain, she hoped and prayed it was true, as she reached the door and turned the knob slowly, in side she could her Jonathan yelling continuously for her, she shivered at the thought but then remembered Piper's promise. As she walked into the house closing the door behind her waiting for what would come next. 


	4. Part 4

long time since i haven't posted soooooo sorry bout that but here is 2 new parts!!:)  
  
When Sera quietly opened the door, Jonathan heard her and spun around looking at her furious, he stomped up to her and held her small ,little neck tightly, choking her.  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME CALLING YOU!!!" he growled, his breath smelling of alcohol.  
Sera struggled against his grip trying her hardest to get away from him, when she smelled his breath as he yelled in her face she tried even hard, but every time she twist and turned he tighten his grip on her throat. Sera tried to keep her tears from falling, as Jonathan still held on to her throat tightly refusing to let it go.  
"Answer me!!!" He barked shaking her continuously.  
Sera tried her best to speak, but the tightness of his grip prevented her from talking, or breathing in that matter.  
"WELL!!!" he yelled, but then he roughly took her off the ground from her throat and ripping the little old dress Sera had on, digging his nails into her chest, and threw her across the room, but lucky for Sera, because off her small body she slammed into the couch, and not the stained glass widow behind it. She cried out in pain as the impact of the fall hit her. She slowly looked up to were Jonathan stood, still waiting for an answer from her, when she saw him walking up to her she answered quickly hoping he wouldn't hit her again..  
"I…..I….was….was…p…..p…play…in'…..out…ttt…tt. side." She stammered softly but loud enough for him to hear.  
Sera rolled up in a ball hugging her self looking up at Jonathan, she was shaking continuously, the tears from her eyes threaten to fall. Jonathan looked at her and chuckled letting out an evil laugh. Then he smiled evilly to himself, he walked up to Sera and kicked her in the stomach, when he saw her reaction he smiled again and kicked her harder, he then took the thick hard cover encyclopedia he saw on the wicker table and slammed in on her head, Sera screamed out in pain, the loudest she had ever dreamed off doing, he laughed evilly and stomped off yelling back to a whimpering Sera.  
"Don't let it happen again!!" he yelled and walked out the house into his pick-up and drove out recklessly on to the road.  
  
Piper watched him go into the van and drove off, she waited to see he was no where in sight, got up and ran over to Sera's house. After hearing Sera scream she knew something was terribly wrong  
  
Sera sat on the couch still shaking, as she let the tears fall continuously, she moaned, holding on to her stomach and her head. Every where ached she just wanted to stop. She wished it would stop hurting, her entire body shook in pain; a pain she couldn't take any longer. Her head throbbed, as blood trickled down her head and on the side of her face,. After Jonathan had kicked her the last time, his hard leather shoe hit her left thigh puncturing it, in deep. It was bleeding continuously, she put her small hand and, the piece of her dress that was left to cover it trying to stop the blood and hoping the pain would stop too. Sera's head was hurting even more than before, because she was crying, her head continued to throb, and every time it throbbed it hurt even more than the last. Sera tried to move, but couldn't take the pain and screamed, it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe, an with each breath, she found it harder to breathe in and out. Finally she couldn't take the pain any longer and fell unconscious on the couch, but right before she heard someone screaming out her name, she knew it was Piper but she couldn't take the pain any more.  
  
When Piper heard Sera scream in pain she sprinted across the lawn and up the stairs to Sera's house, she tried to open the door put it was locked. She could hear heavy breathing and moans coming from inside, she knew it was Sera. Piper started to call for her but still heard the moaning, but then she heard silence, nothing. Piper got worried thinking the worst hoping beyond hope Sera was alive, she peered into the widow, that looked into the living room seeing Sera's small life less body curled up on the couch her dress in rags. Piper gasped and stepped away from the front door, glanced both ways to make sure no one was there and raised her hands blowing up the door. She ran inside the house, but when she reached in th living room she stopped dead in her tracks, and a look of horror was written all over her face, for curled up and unconscious was Sera, her torn dress soaked in blood and all her face covered in blood Piper ran to the couch and crouched down to be in ling with Sera.  
"Sera?" Piper called to her trying to wake her when she saw she was not breathing Piper started to panic.  
"Oh God Sera!! Stay with me please!!" Piper begged, her eyes moist with tears, "Leo!!!!" 


	5. Part 5

A few moments later Leo orbed in, but was shocked to see an unconscious Sera on the couch with Piper at her side crying.  
"Piper! What happened?!" he asked finally finding his voice.  
"I don't know heal her!!" she said trying to stop crying but when he saw Leo face filled with pain, guilt and sorrow, she knew what he was thinking and kept on shaking her head over and over not wanting to believe it.  
"You can heal hear right?!" she demanded more than asked, "Right!!!"  
Leo shook his head, "Piper I'm sorry but….."  
"No!!! can you at least try!"  
Leo sighed he knew he couldn't not unless Sera was hurt by evil and he knew his bosses wouldn't allow it. He kneeled down next to the couch and rested his hands above Sera's small body hoping it would work, but the bright yellow light never came, He breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry but…."  
"No!! Sera!!!!!" Piper sobbed she was sitting on the floor her head on the couch next to Sera's body sobbing, she rested her hand gently on Sera's arm and was surprised to feel a slight pulse.   
"Leo call 911 she still has a pulse!" Piper said   
She moved the lock of hair that was in Sera's face, it was all she could think of doing without hurting Sera even more. All Piper wanted to do was to see Sera smile at her. Leo came and hugged her saying that the ambulance would be here just now and as if on cue they hear sirens coming from a distance.  
  
Piper sat in the in the San Francisco General Hospital right out side of the ER waiting for a doctor to come and tell her about Sera, she hugged her self hoping Sera was going to be okay, Leo went to call her sisters and tell them what happened. She'd told the police what she knew and they said they were on the look out for Sera's foster father, who she had found out, name was Jonathan Bailey, just think about him she got angrier by the minute, to her he was the evilest of evil she and her sisters ever went against and she knew they would agree with her also. Piper felt some hug her and she knew it was Leo, he tried to soothe her again by repeating what he'd told her 5 minutes ago.  
"She's going to be alright."  
She hugged him back wiping the tears she had left in his shirt, and looked up at him, as he still held her.  
"But I just can't help but think, if I had followed my instincts and had done something when I first saw him maybe I would have saved her from getting hurt."  
"There was nothing either of us could do, about that Piper, don't blame your self. We both know that if you had confront him about it he would have denied it, you had to have proof."  
"Proof!! Didn't you see that little girl Leo she looked like she went through hell!" Piper yelled moving away from him.  
"Piper keep your voice down!" Leo said glancing around realizing people were starting to stare.  
"Leo you don't know how much it hurt me too see her like that!" she said sobbing into his chest when he hugged her.  
"Oh Pipe! Did you hear anything?" Phoebe asked, as she, Prue and Cole walked up to them  
Piper stepped away from Leo and looked at her sisters, she wiped away the tears on her face with her hand and shook her head.  
"No we haven't heard anything yet." She said as new tears started to fall, both Prue and Phoebe went to comfort her as the two of them held Piper comforting her  
"Mrs. Halliwell?" a doctor asked  
Piper turned around to face him, "How's Sera?"  
"Mrs. Halliwell normally we wouldn't allow our patience's information to just anyone and only to family but since in Miss Bailey's condition I would tell you, but she has waken and insisted on calling you."  
"is she alright?" Piper asked bracing herself for the worst  
"not entirely but why don't you go into her room while I tell your husband about Miss Bailey's condition, like I said before she insisted you come and wouldn't let any of our nurses give her the children's pain killers." He told her calmly.  
Piper nodded and walked into the room the doctor pointed out to her, where Sera was.   
  
(IA little note I know nothing about the medical stuff so don't be surprise if everything is wrong so spare be here/I)  
  
Piper stood outside Sera's room, trying to calm herself not to Sera. She caught a glimpse of Sera on the hospital bed, struggling against the nurses who were trying to inject the pain killer into her vein. Piper breathed in deeply and walked into the room and that's when she saw how badly Sera looked, she tried her best to keep back the tears as she walked slowly up to Sera's bed.   
  
Sera didn't see Piper walk into the room, neither did she see her walk up to the bed, her mind was only on one thing…..everywhere still was hurting! Her head still seemed to throb continuously but at least not like before, she couldn't feel her side, every time she poked it she wouldn't feel anything which got her scared. The women who wore the same kind of clothes had a long pointy thing and only wanted to stick her with it, in other one that was already in her right arm was still hurting and they wanted to hurt her again. Sera closed her eyes hoping that when she opened it they would be gone and Piper would be there instead them. To her surprise when she open her eyes there stood Piper on her right smiling at her reassuring her that the nurses wouldn't hurt her. Sera smiled at her trying to speak but found it hurt too much to speak, but she clutched Piper's hand tightly as the nurses 'stuck' her with the 'long pointy thing'.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Leo asked for the fifth time  
Doctor Peterson, the doctor that treated Sera told them about Sera's condition and where she was damage, but he refused to answer Leo's question, only going around it, he sighed the worst part about his job, he never liked giving these kind of new to families, even though they weren't Sera's family, he knew they we the closes thing she would have to it, seeing her own had bring her to this position.  
"Mr. Wyatt, Sera………"  
  
TBC? 


	6. Part 6

Piper sat on the chair next to Sera, the little girl had fallen asleep due to the children pain killers they'd given her five, ten minutes ago, any one could tell she'd been through enough for the day. Piper want to go and see the doctor, seeing that he neither Leo nor her sisters had come in, she had a bad feeling something was terribly wrong with Sera, she had no clue what the little girl had been through but she knew it was something bad and that it had something to do with Jonathan Bailey. Just the thought off him and what he did and could have done to poor Sera made Piper shiver. But every time Piper tried to get her hand out of Sera's grasp, Sera seemed to shake, slightly waking up and clutching her hand tighter, Piper knew she could leave her if this was the only way for Sera to at least sleep semi-soundly. So she sat there hoping Leo and her sister would hurry up, looking at a sleeping Sera she couldn't help but smile, Sera still had that innocent, sweet little girl smile, despite the fact she looked terrible with bandages all over her and she was wearing and oversized hospital gown, even though all Sera's been through so far, and Piper knew but hoping it wasn't true, she knew for a fact that it wasn't going to end there and that Sera, as small as she was, had her own 'demons' to fight, ones that Piper knew she couldn't stop with her magic but she knew she would use all her will power so that Sera would get better, that she would find a better home, and family and Jonathan Bailey was punished what he did to this poor helpless little girl. Piper breathed in deeply pulling the chair closer to Sera's bed and holding her hand, while resting her head down on the bed closing her eyes waiting to hear from the doctor or Leo.  
  
"Don't do that!!!" Phoebe shouted aggravated at Doctor Peterson  
"Pheebs!" Prue, Cole and Leo said sternly, then turning their attention back to the doctor  
But before he could say anything Phoebe spoke again, "What do you mean 'Pheebs' he comes here, with a look as though someone's died, making people can't help but worry more than they already are, give us the information about Sera slowly, as though he's doing it for dramatic effect!! And then finally telling us as though there's no hope for Sera using some big medical words, making it sound worst than it already is!! And making I us /I feel as though it's even worst than we thought!! But over all he knows it's bad but not that bad why can't he tell us simply, easily and more understandingly!!! So we can go see Sera and tell Piper in the best way we can but instead he's telling us, like I said before, slowly for a dramatic affect!!"   
The three of them looked at her shockingly, they knew Phoebe had been studying to be a pediatrician and knew about this but they never knew she'd taken it so seriously, and had been so edgy, but they knew by the way she said it she knew what she was talking about. Leo turned to face the doctor.  
"Is it true?" he asked  
"Not entirely, what I had to tell you so because, this is what is most important, important for Sera's condition, and for you and your wife Mr. Wyatt." He said slowly, knowing Phoebe was write about what she said but, he was doing that for a reason.  
"Why?" Leo asked ignoring Phoebe  
"the reason I told you every single detail about Miss Bailey's condition is because," the doctor said taking a breath, "The police has reason to believe that she has been amused by her foster father Jonathan Bailey, I want you all to know that normally the police is suppose to explain these cases, but seeing Miss bailey's condition, I had to explain to you exactly about it the worst part's also. Like I was saying normally, Miss Bailey would have been taken into the hands of social and welfare the people who, placed Sera with Mr. Bailey, but because of how badly Ms. Bailey was injured, he didn't what to take the chance of her going to the orphanage again. Ms. Bailey wasn't only injured physically but mentally too, and she seems to have a strong grasp with your family but especially your wife."   
"So what are you saying?" Leo asked  
  
Piper still sat quietly in the chair, still holding Sera's hand listening to the little girl's unsteady breathing, "Don't worry Sera I'll always be here for you." Piper whispered.  
What Piper didn't know was that some one was watching them from out side sitting in one of the trees out side Sera's widow, peering into her room looking at her, for a quick second a light shone in the tree and you could see two large fierce, evil looking eyes looking into the window at Piper and Sera snickering.  
  
Piper felt a chill run through her spine, she had a feeling she was being watched. She slowly turned her head looking out the window, but all she saw was the still of the night, but she still felt as though she was being watched or more importantly Sera was being watched. She was about to get up and check by the window properly but at the same time the door opened.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!" the tall dark figure barked, shaking the walls of the small room he and another man were standing in.  
"I told you, you shouldn't have waited so long to let me kill the girl!!" the man in front the tall dark figure, said roughly, not a bit scared of the figure in front of him.  
"DOYOU DARE QUESTION ME MORTAL!!!!"  
"As a matter of fact yes!!." He said calmly to the now fuming figure in front of him, "After a year of working for you I still don't know why I had to watch the girl, why not just kill her?"  
"A mere mortal like you would never understand they way we demons think."   
"A mere mortal? well this mere mortal may just be the only one that can kill the girl!!"  
"Ah but that's where you're wrong," he said his voice still full of rage. "Any one can kill the girl I now /I that is, but you see she would be of no use to me now. But you see in two weeks that child's powers would be release and then only then is when you can kill her, and I shall gain her powers and written in history kill the most powerful witch next to the charmed ones!!!!"  
"And I would reach my record for killing 100 children!!!!" he laughed evilly, he may have been a mortal but had the blood thirsty, cold blooded heart of a demon and the urge to kill.  
"Leave now!! Jonathan!!!" the figure ordered, snapping his fingers and Jonathan vanished.  
  
"I understand this may be of a shock to you Mr. Wyatt, and by the looks off your wife's sisters reaction, I assure you this is what we think maybe the best for Miss Bailey, and until the police sorts out everything, we think it's best to leave her in you and your wife's hands." Dr. Peterson said calmly  
"I know Piper would only want what's best for Sera and I would agree with her 100 percent, but I also know we have to talk over this with her sisters also." Leo said, he could see the shock and worry written all over Prue and Phoebe face's.  
"Very well and as I said before, this isn't something we do at all but because of Miss Bailey's condition I assure you that this is our only acceptation."  
"yes doctor and if you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to my wife and see how Sera's doing."  
"Not at all if any of you need to talk to me I would be in my office." He said and walked off in the opposite direction.  
"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked braking the silences.  
"The only thing we can do Phoebe." Leo said walking off.   
  
TBC? 


End file.
